Exchange of Sake Wine
by Y. F. Fox
Summary: This is about en musubi: Someone is willing to take steps to gain Seiji's attention, as far as getting advice from a matchmaker & a poor Satsuki :Seiji's sister: who didn't need to know. Finished
1. Ichi Kimono

**Exchange of Sake**

By YFF

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Seiji and Nasuti and their playmates are all someone else's creation. I just took them out for a joyride.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Rated Pg for a fussy old matchmaker. Enjoy

* * *

A rush of cold air brought her eyes open. Seiji was entering through the tea garden, ducking under the paper-sliding door. A shiver was more than a chill swept her skin. She quickly took his practice sword made of bamboo and laid it back on the wall, out of sight. He would come looking for it as it was time for his daily practice of _Iaido_ and this was the room where he practiced.

She shuffled back to the middle of the small room, her white _tabi_ made swishing noises as they slid across the _tatami mats_. It was hard to walk without tripping on the kimono; hard to breath through the _obi_ that was wound tightly around her ribs and breasts. She kneeled down on the floor with her legs tucked under. This was a challenge, even with the plush silk cushion to soften the floor. How Seiji preformed this and sat for hours without letting on that his legs felt like needles of discomfort shooting through his calves was one of the Seven Wonders of the World. She took another deep breath and wiggled, it was time to compose herself. Composer on the other hand was not an easy task; she felt starched and primped and dare she think it — yes, ridiculous.

The sound of Seiji's footsteps came to a stop as he took his shoes off and walked onto the mats. With shaking hands she laid them neatly on her thighs, bent her head and tucked her heels. He walked forward until his stocking feet touched her knees. From her position she could see his _hakama_ still held their knife-like crease. She felt his hand as he delicately fingered a golden comb ornament that dangled from her hair. "What's all this?"

* * *

Seiji stared; conflicted by what he saw and not sure of what to make of it: Nasuti sitting in the middle of his training room, head bowed down and face pancake in white and pink. It was a blank canvas onto which desires and fantasies may be created. A brief glimpse of fluttering eyes showed him they were outlined with black eyeliner, heavy and full. So unlike the natural, energetic presence they usually held. A crimson half-moon was drawn on her lips with tiny creeks of red that filled the tiny cracks. Her hair was pulled into a bouffant bun on top her head and adored with three gorgeous comb ornaments. Her hair was not in traditional form in which small soft wads of nylon filaments were inserted as stuffing under a perfect shaped wig and therefore, small pieces of auburn hair refused to be tightly confined and framed her face. Her chose for clothing was very traditional for a kimono. A white colored and wide, heavy _obi_ covered in reddish- pink cherry blossoms, wounded around her waist under her breast, giving a more voluptuous tone to the conventional outfit. The flowing midnight purple kimono itself was obviously made of the finest silk and adorned with white cranes with eyes of diamonds. Seiji could not tell if those were real diamonds or if they were crystals, but all drawn together it was positively breathtaking. However, it made him worry as to why she dressed in such a way and behaved so submissively. This was not Nasuti- not the girl he knew at least.

* * *

She grinded her lips together as his response kept repeating itself in her head; it sounded startled and yet his words had came out as detached. Why couldn't he put more force behind his words, at least then she might know what he was thinking, let it be negative or positive. She began to regret the efforts she made to gain his attention. Perhaps she should have never gone to the _Mi-ai_ for assistance. But then again had she not been trying to gain his attention before, only to be overlooked. This indeed was bold, but it got him this far. Nasuti tried to remember the old woman's words of advice:

_It's not enough to wear a kimono for one night, pretend to be humble and expect him to come into your arms and listen. You must be ready to change the patterns of your life and must be patient. _

_I'm do not know, Miss Taeko. This is all beyond me. I've been patient for the last three years and look where that has gotten me. Three months away from a wedding that I'm not even sure I'm ready for._

_How can you not be sure when you told him yes- did you not accept his proposal, why not say no._

_It was different- he's different._

_You speak with two tongues. _

_Would I insult you if I told you I took offence to that?_

_Yes._

_The bottom line, Miss Taeko, is that the problem is –well, simply put…………I don't know._

_To know what we do not know is the beginning of wisdom._

_That was a fine verse, somewhat encouraging._

_Oh- yes, thank you Miss Yagyu. Got it off of Yahoo._

_I believe, it was in fact written by Maha Sthavira Sangharakshita-_

_Your patients need work, but your miss-know-it-all, gives-too-much-information attitude needs more work._

_Yes Miss Taeko._

The petite matchmaker gave other words of advice as well; somewhatslightly misplaced. Things like how it would be impossible to find any used_ tabi_ for a woman with feet her size, but that she had somehow managed. And what was wrong with her feet? Kimono attire, what the old woman had lying around, would not be easy to find and adjustments might be needed. Apparently, the old woman was not use to having customers who were five-foot-seven, shoe sized seven-and-a-half and weighed about a hundred-and-twenty-five pounds. That led Nasuti to think the matchmaker had set shop up in munchkin-land. The old woman over exaggerated and it had not bothered Nasuti earlier. She knew it was simply her nerves that troubled her, but instead of being calm and reserved, she found herself hating every moment of this charade.

She blinked away the moisture that tried to pool in her eyes and held her chin high. Indeed Seiji was right to be surprised, the transformation was startling. If there was a mirror she probably would not have recognized the person she would see. She probably looked more Japanese than she ever had before; gone was her mother's French heritage that was always present in her smiles, her hazel eyes and tall posture. Even her shapely body had been camouflaged into something demure. There was nothing she could do at the moment though, what was done was done and she was not about to back down.

He hunkered down besides her, one knee popping as he did. He lifted her face to the side, his thumb tracing the white pancake face that looked so unnatural. "Nasuti, can you please answer me? Why?"

Again she held her breath for the hundredth time, and gained what composure she had left. How women ever breathed with their _obi's_ wound so tightly she'll never know. She wished the _Mi-ai_ had told her she would need an oxygen tank with the dress. Chin still held high she looked directly to him and slowly answered in a crisp voice, "I'm sorry. Have I done something that wrongs you?"

He shook his head, visibly throwing off his confusion. Whatever game she was playing he was not going to understand it unless he played the role as well. So she was the demure creature bowing at his feet- did this make him the head of the house-master? Touching her white cheek again with the tip of his finger he brought his other knee under him and bowed his head slightly. "You look pretty. Let me gather another cushion and we'll sit together." She allowed herself to wiggle again, trying to gain some circulation back in her legs as she waited while he grabbed another cushion. Her nerves doubled with every passing second. Add to that, his unexpected reaction and her nerves tripled. Calm she thought, forcing her breath out in an even steam. And Nasuti was far from anywhere but being calm.

* * *

_To be continued in chapter 2_

* * *

**Author's note: **Thanks to Max for doing a quick buddy read. I appreciate it darling… There are 2 other chapters that I will be posting as of every Tuesday. oh- and in the latest news… I'm MOVING to HAWAII- Oahu. Whoppie! I'll be there by Aug. 23 or 25. I don't know what I did, but I must have done something right to be able to move from MI to Hawaii.

_Just hang lose, just have fun.Sipping on a drink lying in the sun. Have no worries- have no fears. Because when you're in Hawaii you just don't care._Don Ho me up baby!

**Glossary: **

_Iaido- _is the art of reacting to a surprise attack by counter attacking with a sword.

An in-depth reading of the Japanese characters for iaido is:  
**I **being**, AI **harmony**, DO **way _"The way of harmonising oneself in action__・_

The Iaidoka (a practitioner of iaido) wields a sword: not to control the opponent, but to control himself. Iaido is mostly performed solo as a series of Waza. The Iaidoka executes various techniques against single or multiple imaginary opponents. Each Waza begins and ends with the sword sheathed. In addition to sword technique, practitioners require imagination and concentration in order to maintain the feeling of a real fight and to keep the Kata fresh. In order to properly perform the waza, Iaidoka also learn posture and movement, grip, and swing. Iaido is never practised in a free-sparring manner.

_Tabi- _also called tabi boots or tabi socks are Japanese socks that have a split in the sock.

_Hakama- _are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. Hakama cover the lower body and resemble a wide, pleated skirt.

_Mi-ai- _Japanese matchmaker

_Kendo-gi- _Thick top shirt


	2. Ni SanSanKudo

**Exchange of Sake**

By YFF

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Seiji and Nasuti and their playmates are all someone else's creation. I just took them out for a joyride. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Rated Pg for—uh—I don't know. There is nothing much happening in this chapter, except for a lot of mind thinking and dialog. This chapter gives character to Seiji and explains his involvement with Nasuti, as well as setting up the next chapter which is a lime. As I stated before, whenever characters get romantic I like to give a little background into their surroundings. Enjoy

* * *

He came back with the cushion, his quilted cotton shirtsleeves of his _kendo-gi_ rolled to his elbows, his original purpose for coming to this room a memory. He lowered himself expertly cross-legged to the cushion opposite hers. Nasuti slid between them a lacquered stand in indigo blue and atop of it was stacked with three flat nested cups. The porcelain was bright shiny peacock- purple with a patterned gold leaf rim. Intentional or not, it matched her outfit perfectly. All loans from the _Mi-ai_ matchmaker: prized possessions, Nasuti suspected. Bless the old woman for her assistance (however, Nasuti would be caught dead if she ever saw another_ Mi-ai_ ever again.).

Seiji fingered the smallest of nested cups, his finger sliding smoothly over the porcelain like dish. "Why don't you let me onto what this is about?"

Nasuti blinked, afraid he would continue with his questions for an explanation. She was not sure how to answer and instead, removed the smallest cup that he had been fingering and offered it to him with both hands and head bowed.

Seiji breathed out a sigh of irritation, already tiring of this charade, but took the cup without argument and even in proper manner with both hands holding it by their fingertips. She lifted the sake kettle from its place it rested and poured a stream of wine; just as the _Mi-ai_ showed her. Slow, graceful and not hurried. Allow the steam of the wine to frame your face and move through you nostrils and fill your lungs. Seiji stared at it, then at her. His brow furrowed.

"This is about _en musubi," _she said. "A connection between two people which is not easily loosened." She continued.

Seiji could only nod. "_En musubi," _he repeated and the crease on his forehead deepened as he lifted the cup to his lips, still holding it with that trademark delicacy of his.

"You must finish it in-"

"Three sips," he finished, not bothering to acknowledge the surprised expression Nasuti gave him. He took the first sip, the second, then blinked and lowered the cup. Yes-he knew what the game was and was not happy with it at all. "Nasuti, this is _sansan-kudo, _the exchange of nuptial cups."

She winced and wished he didn't sound so displeased. The kettle was placed back in its place and her hands returned to her lap, where they intertwined. "Seiji, I beg forgiveness, but I wanted you to take me seriously and I thought if I did something bold and yet traditional, you would listen with open ears." She held her hand up as he started to rise from his seat, obviously intending to come to her side. "No, stay where you are, please. This is hard enough already, don't make it harder." She wiggled to her side, legs still folded underneath. "Seiji, ever since you asked me to marry you I have wondered about things," she paused, "True, after five years of living together everyone else expected it and us included, but as soon as we settled into our roles- you changed." She accused in a hushed whisper. "Gone was your sweet nature and came your silent treatment. This is not what I agreed to. This is not something we should be doing if you're not committed." She raised her head and stared directly at him, eyes hazing over with the last of her control. He had no idea how hard it was for her to do this, no idea how difficult it was to come to terms. "I want us to be close. I want to wake up in the same bed. I want a family of my own. I want you to trust me and stop this wall you are forming around yourself- I won't stay if it continues-I won't support it."

Still, he did not pick up the cup, but did rise from his place and padded over to hers. She lifted her eyes, letting him see she meant every word. He was the first to break the contact as he kneeled next to her, eyes forward and legs crossed. "Say something." She pleaded. He shook his head. "You put me to shame."

"No," she clasped his wrist where tendons tensed under his weight. "That's not what I mean to do-"

His dry laugh interrupted her before she could finish, "No, Nasuti, you misunderstand." She scooted closer so that she could stare at him, confusion evident in every movement. His mouth curved in a half smile; and that did not put her any more at ease. "I've been foolish. All my life I've wanted to be respected, to fit in. I've been working so hard, more so than usual, that I didn't even think of the effects it would have on you. Been trying so hard not to be different, not to stand out-"

"Different isn't bad. I like different. Your friends do. Even your family likes different." He gave her a skeptical look and quickly washed it back to an unreadable expression. "Seiji, they do. Stop being so hard on yourself. Quite thinking about what others think and only worry about those who love you. We matter. Not them. Don't be so serious, so calculated. Not everything in life goes the way you planned and when it doesn't, all you can do is go with the flow."

He raked his hair back with his hands. "I haven't been fair. I wanted it both ways."

Nasuti smiled. "We all do," she whispered.

"Yes. But even though I worked hard and gained much in return—it means nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that while I had in the past worked hard at the dojo, as of recently, I haven't been giving all my effort. I didn't complete everything I had set out to do. And I did it on purpose." He turned his head to the side, glancing around the room, to the tea garden and its perfect shaped foliage, and then back to her and her delicate features. "I guess I grew tired of it all. Everything that was expected of me, I just wanted it to stop: the attention, expectations, responsibility, all of it. I became fond of failing, leaving things half-finished and imperfect. And I apologies if I let this get between us. "

Nasuti was surprised to say the least. She always considered Seiji somewhat of a perfectionist, but at the same time it made sense. He was such a young man; the stress was bound to pile up. He had to worry about his heritage of the dojo and preparations for it, family responsibility as the only male son and wedding plans which his whole female family were submerging themselves in. She imagined he must have worried about her as well. Nasuti had to give a lot up. Not only was she giving herself to Seiji, but his family too. She left her grandfather's home and moved into his. Her normal solitude was gone and now was crowed with grandparents, in laws and sister in-laws. However, with all things considered, she was happy. She hated being by herself and had always admired families that were close and sons who took care of them. It was one of the many things that attracted her to Seiji, his dutifulness and maturity. All of which arose because of his family's well upbringing and loving togetherness. Nasuti might have lost hers long ago, but it seemed ever since she met the Samurai Troopers she gained many more members in return. And even a childhood sweetheart as her future husband. "No Seiji, you're not a failure. Some people gain nothing and loose everything. Perhaps everything has come so redundant and you were merely leavening things the way they were so that you had something to look forward to. I wouldn't worry about it. Whatever obstacles you may face, we face together. Like always. "

His hand moved forward then, and paused in midair before deciding to cover her thigh. "Thank you, Nasuti." Gesturing to the tea and to her he asked, "Do you even know what you're doing," Nasuti snorted loudly, only to cover it up quickly with her hand. She realized demure girls 'do not snort—let alone loudly' "No," she murmured and he nodded, still covering her thigh and gave an affectionate squeeze before sliding it away. She watched him take the cup up again with his hands and finish the last sip. He handed it back without speaking and poured the sake for her. His motions were almost as graceful as the _Mi-ai's,_ who had the training of a professional. She loved his hands, their color and their shape, their self-conscious gentleness and even the callousness that adorned them from all his strict training. When the little cup was full, she closed her eyes and inhaled the rich, sweet fumes. This is my promise, she thought: To keep trying even when trying is hard. She drained the wine in three slow swallows. She handed him the middle cup and filled it.

"Thank you," he said for the second time, and he, too, closed his eyes as he drank. He passed the cup to her. His hand trembled when he poured. The three sips slid warm and sharp down her throat. This is my promise, she thought: To give way sometimes, even when I don't want to. She poured the third, largest cup, lingering over the task, hearing the bell-like tinkle as the hot rice wine struck the porcelain. The ritual stilled her deep inside as Seiji waited for the wine to cool, the steam wavering her view of his beautiful face. He drank. He then poured that last cup as she held it between her fingers. Her head was spinning. She was going to be drunk. She hoped she could finish the ritual the way she was supposed to.

She took the first swallow, and then stopped. "This is my promise," she whispered aloud. "To do my best and support those I care for." He nodded, the sake also taking a warmer affect on him. She allowed the two last mouthfuls to run down her throat. The smell was like newly mowed lawn, strong, and the taste heavy. He laughed when the sting of it made her cough, slapping her back and tugging her to her feet. She immediately fell over, her legs still crossed and completely asleep. Still chuckling in his smooth voice, he pulled her by both arms and helped her settle more comfortably on the plush cushion, chafing her calves in the process. The pain was returning and the circulation made her wince.

"My gods" he said. "How long were you sitting like that?"

"Half an hour."

He grinned slightly and tried not to sound so startled. "I hope you were kidding. You're lucky you can feel anything." He kneeled down with her so they both lay on the cushion, legs brushing each other slightly.

"You made it look so easy."

"Because I had years of experience before I got use to the pain" he pointed out, and grabbed both of her legs and draped them over his to rub the circulation back to life. As he continued with his massage, eventually his hand roved even higher. Unconsciously or not, Nasuti did not know nor did she care. He had great hands and gave great massages. It must have come from his family genes as his grandfather too, gave great massages. That's was at least what Seiji's grandmother said, and toasty warm hands as well. Nasuti definitely looked forward to their married life and growing old together and especially those warm hands. She laughed to herself like a school girl.

Seiji didn't address her giggles as he was concentrating on parting the folds of her kimono, which was polled around them. The top of her thigh was revealed; his fingertips brushed her skin while the silk gracefully slid away. He then slid his hand slowly down the length of her leg -- thigh, knee, shin, and ankle, down to the arch of her foot -- and back up again. Nasuti gasped as a surge of electricity surged through her body. Combined with his caresses and the sake she felt very light-headed. Funny enough, it made her feel content- -or very drunk.

Seiji smoothed his hand up her thigh again, over her hip, up along her spine to the base of her neck. Nasuti moaned softly, her lips pressing together and head leaning back. She had to dig her hands into the mats to keep from sprawling backward. His sense of balance wasn't exactly in tiptop shape.

When he touched her, her body became liquid. She liked that word--liquid. So many great things were in a liquid form: hot bath water, steaming sake, scented perfumes, the vast ocean and Seiji's ability to turn you into liquid. He shifted his body forward and leaned until his breath fluttered her bangs lightly. His hand moved behind her neck and moved her closer; lips hovering a few inches away from each other. "Better?" A slow smile curved her lips in answer and leaned forward to close the distance. As far as she was concerned, the passive-demure act was finished with.

* * *

_To be continued in chapter 3_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thanks again to Max for being mybeta reader. And thank you for the reviews. Kind and sweet, just the way I like it. I especially enjoy the ones that complement my writing ability since I never think of my work as that great. Sort of self-conscious I guess. Anyway--point being, I appreciate it.

I have one more chapter to send after this one, but it will have to be posted under M for mature content. It's not quite a lemon, more of a lime. Whatever- -I suck at rating things. laughs

If I do any future stories, I would like to touch on a lot of Japanese culture. As you can see, this is why I wrote a story revolving around the ritual of _sansan-kudo, _the exchange of nuptial cups. Perhaps next time I will do a Love Hotel, Male Host, or sight seeing around Japan (such as Sendai), or even interactions with true Japanese mythology. All future stories will most likely be short, like the one I wrote. In that way I finish it. Again—most of my previous stories were canceled since I started them so long ago. Blood Moon Rising had a lot of expectations, but is in need of a major rewrite (though it wasn't completely bad as I had started it around 14 years old.) Baby Its Cold Outside might be continued, but at the moment I have no idea where to take it.

Thanks again and stay tuned for the next segment…

**Glossary: **

_Iaido- _is the art of reacting to a surprise attack by counter attacking with a sword.

An in-depth reading of the Japanese characters for iaido is:  
**I **being**, AI **harmony**, DO **way _"The way of harmonizing oneself in action__・_

The Iaidoka (a practitioner of iaido) wields a sword: not to control the opponent, but to control himself. Iaido is mostly performed solo as a series of Waza. The Iaidoka executes various techniques against single or multiple imaginary opponents. Each Waza begins and ends with the sword sheathed. In addition to sword technique, practitioners require imagination and concentration in order to maintain the feeling of a real fight and to keep the Kata fresh. In order to properly perform the waza, Iaidoka also learn posture and movement, grip, and swing. Iaido is never practiced in a free-sparring manner.

_Tabi- _also called tabi boots or tabi socks are Japanese socks that have a split in the sock.

_Hakama- _are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. Hakama cover the lower body and resemble a wide, pleated skirt.

_Mi-ai- _Japanese matchmaker—

Until the turn of the century, the "Mi-Ai" interview of a man and woman was more of formality than an opportunity to know each other with a view to marriage. When practiced, it is arranged by a go-between today to provide the prospective bridegroom and bride with an initial opportunity for knowing each other personally.

A theater, hotel or restaurant may well be used for "Mi-Ai" where the proposed couple and their families make their acquaintance. The "Mi-Ai" interview is no longer considered to force any compulsory consequence upon either of the parties concerned. It is a practice for parents, go-betweens and friends with a particular view to unite, if desired, a young man and woman, thought out to be ideal partners in marriage. Even when successfully conducted, the man and woman concerned are usually given months to get to know each other and possibly to learn to love each other.

When "Mi-Ai" was a mere formality, a bridegroom-to-be might be invited to the home of a bride-to-be and if he was favorably impressed, he would leave behind a fan to indicate his acceptance. The bride-to-be had little chance of expressing her views on the subject.

_Kendo-gi- _Thick top shirt

_San-San-Kudo_- Unique in wedding ceremony under Shinto is the practice called _san-san-kudo _san-san-koo-doh (three-three and nine times) or three-time exchange of nuptial cups. Three flat cups, almost like dishes with small, medium and large size, in which _sake_ is powered and the gloom first sips it three times. Then, the bride follows him. The moment the ritual is finished, the couple officially become wedded under Shinto


	3. San Onichan ano Kuso

**Exchange of Sake**

By YFF

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Seiji and Nasuti and their playmates are all someone else's creation. I just took them out for a joyride. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Rated Pg 13 for a lot of lip-action content. Enjoy

Translation for the title: _San Onichan- ano, Kuso! ch. 3. _Big brother…er-oh drat. (Literally, the word _kuso _means "excrement".)

* * *

As their lips touched Seiji sucked in his breath. It seemed eternity since he held her without restraint. In truth, he wasn't sure he ever had.

"I missed you," she whispered as he slightly moved his lips to the left, until he was nipping the corner of her mouth, softly tickling the very spot where her lips joined. His tongue dipped and traced, tasting the sweet-salty and sake flavored contours of her mouth. His hands, which had been lightly splayed against her thigh, grew rigid, tenser as they pressed into the flesh. He could feel the heat of her under his fingertips, seeping through her skin, swirling the delicate muscles of her thigh.

He drew her to him, into his lap, molding her feminine curves to him. He could feel her, the entire length of her torso and legs wrapped around his waist and it set him on fire. His mouth grew more insistent, more demanding and his tongue darted forward, nudging her until her lips parted. He swallowed her soft moan of acquiescence, and then pushed forward to taste her. He felt her reach up and touch his hair, tangling her fingers in it. He opened his eyes to see her hazel orbs flutter shut. His eyes closed again as his lips slowed down, teasing and trying to ease all the reason and intelligences from her mind. Unexpectedly, a giggle was torn from her lips.

His concentration was momentarily misplaced, as well as confused. He parted slightly and found Nasuti staring at him with a bemused smile, though she looked a little mortified that he caught her. "Did you say something?" he queried in a breathy voice, not quite sure why on earth she would be giggling.

She shook her head, trying to fight off her smile, knowing she was loosing the battle. Still not saying anything she reached out with a hand and rubbed his mouth with her kimono's sleeve. She grimaced when she pulled the sleeve back, apparently not happy with its contents. "Lipstick came off of my lips and was spread all over yours." She whispered, trying to fight another fit of giggles-the sake fumes not helping the matter at all. His hand immediately flew to his lips to wipe off the remaining residue, while his other hand reached out to hers. "Can we wash this makeup off- it's impossible to kiss you if I'm going to end up with the rest of your makeup smeared all over me."

She nodded and silently grasped his hand and brought it to her lips, tugging his rolled up sleeve unloosed "You have a sleeve--use it." He blinked at her, then at his sleeve. Though he was a man of patients, he did not want to waste time looking for a wash wag and sink and therefore did as she suggested: he took a quick swipe at her face. It was not perfect, but it got most of the heavy makeup off.

Nasuti obviously did not expect him to 'actually' take her advice for her eyes were staring wide-eyed at him. He merely cocked a smirk as he griped her upper arms and lifted his mouth to her neck. Her skin was smooth and warm, her pulse an unbearably exciting patter. He licked the slat from her, felt the throbbing ache of his insides. Her moans tangled in the air along with the fumes of sake wine. She wrapped his neck with her hands, his cinched to her waist and behind her neck. His body was almost more aroused than he could bear. Impulsively he clenched her waist tighter, encouraging a rhythmic thrusting of her hips against his growing hardness. His body sang at the friction and ached for release.

"Sei-ji," she whimpered, a catch in the middle of his name. When he kissed her again, his tongue stabbed inside, as if she were a piece of honeyed fruit. His aggression affected her even more strongly than his encouraging thrusting, making her quiver and go weak. She could not hold back a cry of lust, but he seemed to like that reaction. The hand on her side was lifting the end of her kimono, freeing her legs to wrap tighter around his narrow waist and ride his lap harder. His lips pulled back in a groan against her mouth. Desiring more, he slid his hand up her ribcage and to her swollen breast. If there was one thing he appreciated about Nasuti's body, it was her soft curves. While she may not be considered full-chested, her breast filled his palm perfectly.

Nasuti hummed from his exploration and seeking mouth and arched into his palm and shifted the angle of her thrusts. Not only did this tore a moan from him, but it also caused her gaping kimono to slide loose from her shoulders and slightly expose the particular body part that held his attention. His callused yet delicate fingers slid the robe the rest of the way off. He tentatively reached forward to roll the nipple that had hardened from the cool air.

Her hands flew to his shoulders in fear she would have fallen back from the assault if she had not, especially when his lips replaced his nimble fingers. He worked his mouth around the swell of her peak, and then dragged his lips to her collarbone, neck, to nip the shell of her ear and back to her eager mouth. Nasuti did not hesitate as his lips brushed hers, fully putting herself into the kiss. To his pleasure, she teasingly drew her hand down his chest, showing just as much admiration for him as he did for her. Somehow, his gasps of pleasure pressed her further, until her fingers reached the apex of his thigh. Her hips still violated her as they trusted against his other thigh, but that did not stop her from drawing small circles between his legs. An unknown word fell from Seiji's lips before he tore at his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders, down his arms and sliding it over his hands. Another hungry kiss assaulted her panting mouth as he grasped the hand between them and intertwined it with his own. The other hand, acting like an eager teenage boy on prom night in the back of dad's van hastily pulled at the strings of his pants.

"Big brother,"

Seiji flinched and whipped his head toward the sound, his violet eyes as wide as saucers. Nasuti too followed suite with a frown of her own, but her look was one of annoyance at his withdrawal. "Seiji," she protested, tugging his face toward her and shifting in his lap. But he refused her and only gave a strangled grunt. He was intent on looking at the screen _shoji_ doors and clamped down on Nasuti's waist to stop her struggling.

"Big brother!"

"Oh god!" Nasuti paled. She realized who the voice was and more so--that the voice was outside the sliding doors and had stepped into the room.

Nasuti made a dive into Seiji's chest, covering her exposed upper body the best she could, but Seiji was too stunned and extremely embarrassed to react as Satsuki entered.

"Big brother, would it kill you to answer? Gee, Seiji what the heck is wrong with yo…y…ya—Miss Nasuti?" came the startled reply, followed by an equally shocked expression. She fully expected to see Seiji practicing his martial arts, not his fiancée straddling his lap with clothes askew (and in a traditional kimono and smeared makeup for unbeknownst reasons.)

Nothing could be more awkward than this. There were some things she didn't want to know, let alone see her brother doing. And fondling his wife to-be was at the top of her list.

* * *

_End_

* * *

_Just hang lose, just have fun.Sipping on a drink lying in the sun. Have no worries- have no fears. Because when you're in Hawaii you just don't care._Don Ho me up baby!

**Author notes:** Thank you Boogy. After ready your review I saw what you meant by "over-enhancing" Nasuti's figure and fixed it to be more realistic and acceptable. However, I do not think of Nasuti as petite, not from some of the pictures I've seen at least.

Think of the older matchmaker in my story (though not stated) is of average height for a Japanese woman of her era (five feet I think is what most women were) and Nasuti being of a newer generation and French heritage would obviously be taller. I think that was the point I was trying to get across, but fail to incorporate it properly. I'm recalling a height chart of different cultures and remember one of Japan that stated how they were gaining height within the last century. So, with that said and like I said before- no, I do not think Nasuti is petite-just slightly above average.

**Glossary: **

_Iaido- _is the art of reacting to a surprise attack by counter attacking with a sword.

An in-depth reading of the Japanese characters for iaido is:  
**I **being**, AI **harmony**, DO **way _"The way of harmonising oneself in action__・_

The Iaidoka (a practitioner of iaido) wields a sword: not to control the opponent, but to control himself. Iaido is mostly performed solo as a series of Waza. The Iaidoka executes various techniques against single or multiple imaginary opponents. Each Waza begins and ends with the sword sheathed. In addition to sword technique, practitioners require imagination and concentration in order to maintain the feeling of a real fight and to keep the Kata fresh. In order to properly perform the waza, Iaidoka also learn posture and movement, grip, and swing. Iaido is never practised in a free-sparring manner.

_Tabi- _also called tabi boots or tabi socks are Japanese socks that have a split in the sock.

_Hakama- _are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. Hakama cover the lower body and resemble a wide, pleated skirt.

_Mi-ai- _Japanese matchmaker

_Kendo-gi- _Thick top shirt


End file.
